Hildegarde Von Karma
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Franzieska Von Karma confronte son père après la clôture définitive de l'affaire DL-6.


**Titre** : Hildegarde Von Karma

**Rating **: K

**Genre **: famille

**Temporalité **: l'histoire se situe juste entre la fin du premier opus "Ace attorney" et le début du deuxième "Justice for all".

**Résumé **: Franzieska confronte son père après la clôture définitive de l'affaire DL-6.

**Note de l'auteur** : une petite review pour mon premier one-shot dans le fandom ? ^^ J'y répondrais sur mon profil :-D

...

...

* * *

...

...

Le taxi était pris dans les bouchons. Dehors la pluie battait et les multitudes de cordes s'écrasaient contre la vitre dans un bruit assourdissant.

Franzieska lança un regard assassin au mauvais temps et en revint à sa situation.

Sur ses genoux reposaient une enveloppe, une lettre manuscrite et une photographie vieilles de vingt-deux ans. Autant de pièces qui la ramenèrent à ses incertitudes initiale.

Le savait-il ? Avait-il exécuté toute cette machination en parfaite connaissance de cause ?

Elle voulait croire que non. Elle voulait croire à un étrange coup du sort et à un destin au sens de l'humour douteux.

Mais elle était une procureure. Elle avait été formée à douter et à accuser. Pas à croire...

La voiture arriva à destination. Le chauffeur payé, la porte refermée derrière elle, Franzieska Von Karma observa la bâtisse devant elle.

La prison de Dinedène, le pénitencier de tous les criminels, du plus petit malfrats aux tueurs aguerris en passant par les délinquants à col blanc.

La jeune femme pénétra dans les lieux, ses bottines claquant à sa suite. On l'escorta dans la salle de visite réservée aux détenus « privilégiés ». Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la pièce, la posture aussi digne que les circonstances le lui permettaient.

Manfred Von Karma. Le procureur de génie. L'invincible déchu.

Son père.

— J'avais cru avoir été suffisamment clair pourtant, déclara-t-il en jouant de sa canne. Je ne veux pas ta présence ici !

— Ce n'est pas la perfection que je suis venue trouver aujourd'hui. Mais la vérité.

— La vérité ? éclata-t-il en frappant à nouveau sa canne au sol. Voilà que tu te mets à parler comme ces nuisibles !

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux et serra sa manche gauche.

Elle ne devait pas montrer ses failles. Elle devait d'être parfaite en toute circonstances. Elle était une Von Karma. Et elle le restait même face à un autre Von Karma...

Sur cette pensée, elle esquissa un sourire confiant et tendit la main vers lui, de ce geste plein de grâce qu'il affectionnait tant.

— Qui est Hildegarde Von Karma ?

La mâchoire de son opposant se resserra mais n'hésita pas un seul instant à laisser passer l'information.

— Ta sœur aînée. Hildegarde était ta sœur aînée.

Franzieska serra le poing. Manfred agita son index sous son nez, amusé.

— Tu n'as pas l'air surprise par cette nouvelle. J'en conclu que tu étais déjà au courant...

— C'est exacte.

— Depuis quand ?

— Hier.

Si la réponse étonna Manfred Von Karma, il le dissimula assez bien, sous une attitude de réflexion.

— Pourquoi tu m'as cachée son existence ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Parce que j'ai banni Hildegarde de la famille bien avant ta naissance. Elle n'a jamais été digne du nom des Von Karma, contrairement à toi et à ton frère.

— Et à Benjamin Hunter.

Manfred Von Karma éclata d'un rire sans joie.

— Benjamin Hunter ? Cet imbécile ? Il n'aura été qu'un pion dans mon jeu !

Il s'arrêta de rire, puis agita à nouveau son index devant elle.

— Comment as-tu découvert son existence ? A-t-elle pris contact avec toi ?

Franzieska l'imita et agita à son tour son index.

— Ce sera du donnant/donnant. Je réponds à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne.

Il afficha un air mécontent mais ne l'envoya pas paître, signe qu'il acceptait le marché.

— Quelle est la question ? J'attends.

— Pourquoi tu as pris Benjamin Hunter sous ton aile ?

— Question inutile : le mobile figure dans le procès verbal de l'affaire.

— La vengeance ? Mais de quoi ? Du blâme ? De la balle ? Et de qui ?

Il ne répondit pas.

— Du père ?

Il serra le poing.

— Du fils ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

— De la mère ?

Il fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea avec un mépris flagrant.

— As-tu seulement consulté le dossier de l'affaire ? Ou véritablement mené une enquête ? Et j'entends là une enquête parfaite ! Car si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais su que je n'ai jamais connu cette femme. Et de ce que je sais, elle était morte bien avant l'affaire.

— Donc tu ne l'as jamais connue...

Sur cette conclusion, elle sortit la lettre de sa poche et la tendit à son père.

— Je l'ai trouvée dans tes affaires, expliqua-t-elle.

— C'est donc comme ça que tu as appris son existence...

— L'as-tu déjà ouverte ?

— Qu'est-ce que ton enquête te fait conclure ? rétorqua son père.

Une enquête parfaite.

— Que tu ne l'as jamais ouverte, analysa Franzieska. Ou du moins, si tu l'as effectivement ouverte, tu as mis beaucoup d'effort pour que cela ne se sache pas.

Manfred Von Karma esquissa un sourire perfide et Franzieska pria pour qu'il eut s'agit seulement d'une apparence. Qu'il ignorait véritablement le contenu de cette lettre.

— Tu ne la lis pas ? s'interrogea-t-elle par la suite en le voyant ranger la lettre.

— Pourquoi faire ? Hildegarde s'est montrée indigne des Von Karma. Je n'ai que faire de ses états d'âme.

— Alors pourquoi avoir gardé sa lettre ?

Il ne répondit pas. Et Franzieska eut la réponse à sa grande question.

— Tu ne l'as jamais lue, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Manfred Von Karma céda.

— Non. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

Un aveu qui les bouleversa tous les deux. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas chevroter et donna son conseil.

— Alors il est sûrement temps maintenant.

Manfred Von Karma la dévisagea puis s'exécuta. Et tandis que ses yeux parcourait la lettre, Franzieska s'en remémora chaque mots.

...

...

_De Hildegarde Von Karma à Manfred Von Karma —13 août 1995_

_À mon cher père,_

_Je sais que nos rapports ne sont pas au beau fixe. Je sais que je t'ai énormément déçu. Je sais que tu aurais aimé que je suive tes traces et devienne procureur. Mais j'ai choisi ma passion et je ne le regrette pas._

_Aujourd'hui si je t'écris, c'est pour te parler de ton petit fils._

_Il s'appelle Benjamin. Il a trois ans. C'est un enfant très vif et brillant. Et pourtant déjà très sérieux. Il te ressemble un peu. Tu l'adorerais._

_Il aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer tu sais. Depuis que je lui ai parlé de toi, il ne jure plus que par son grand-père._

_Je t'envoies une photo de nous trois._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Hildegarde Von Karma Hunter._

...

...

À la fin de sa lecture, Manfred Von Karma n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa main droite tremblait autour de la photographie.

— Hildegarde...est morte ?

Franzieska acquiesça.

— Après avoir quitté le domicile, elle a pris le nom de mère et a commencé une carrière dans la photographie. Elle s'est mariée par la suite avec un avocat et a fondé une famille. Elle est morte cinq ans plus tard.

Manfred Von Karma laissa tomber sa main, la photographie s'échappa et tomba au sol. Franzieska la fixa à nouveau. Une famille souriante. La mère, le père et l'enfant. Et tel un nuancier, chacun avait une teinte de cheveux différente : blanc pour la mère, gris pour le fils et noir pour le père.

— Alors Benjamin Hunter est mon petit-fils...?

Franzieska redirigea son regard vers son père qui venait de parler et l'interrogea.

— Tu l'ignorais ?

Il tapa du poing.

— Évidemment ! Comment as-tu pu penser le contraire ?

— Parce que je suis une procureur : je suis formée à douter des criminelles.

Long silence. Puis face à elle, son père croisa les bras sur son torse rayé et esquissa un sourire.

— Tu es décidément digne du nom des Von Karma. Tu peux être fière de toi.

— Et lui ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en désignant du doigt Benjamin Hunter. Qu'en est-il de lui ?

Le regard de son père se durcit.

— Je pense que tu sais très bien quel genre de sentiments je nourrissais à son égard. Enfant tu as pu avoir tes doutes et croire à de l'affection. Mais une fois ta formation de procureur lancée, tu as pu voir toute l'étendu de mon ressentiment à son égard... À tel point que tu en as mis de coté ta jalousie originelle pour l'aider et lui faciliter la vie.

Elle ne masqua pas sa surprise ; il agita son index sous son nez en clignant de l'œil.

— Quoi ? Tu pensais que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Ne l'oublie pas : un Von Karma ne laisse rien lui échapper !

Du mépris et de la dureté. Manfred Von Karma s'était toujours montré impitoyable avec Benjamin Hunter. Au départ, en les voyant passer autant de temps ensemble, elle avait nourri jalousie et rancœur à l'égard de Benjamin Hunter. À tel point qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de grandir plus vite et de rentrer à son tour dans la formation de procureur. Mais sitôt fait, la colère se mua en sympathie.

Benjamin Hunter, vivant dans une maison sans amour. Il était au centre de tous les efforts de Manfred Von Karma, mais d'aucuns affectueux.

Et pourtant...

Franzieska croisa à son tour ses bras contre sa poitrine et questionna son opposant.

— Ne l'as-tu _jamais_ vu comme un Von Karma ? Ne l'as-tu jamais _ressenti_ comme l'un des nôtres ?

Il haussa un sourcil sévère.

— Un Von Karma ne laisse rien lui échapper, tu l'as dit toi même. Et moi, je t'ai déjà vu être fier de lui.

Long silence.

— Tu le détestais, tu le haïssais. Tu voulais sa perte. Tu voulais sa chute. Mais une partie de toi était tout de même fière de lui, sans que tu n'y puisses rien.

Nouveau silence.

Puis un claquement de doigts et l'atmosphère se modifia.

— Franzieska !

— Oui père ?

— Benjamin Hunter est un Von Karma. Alors je te confie le soin de perfectionner sa formation.

— Bien père.

Sur ces mots, elle se releva, effectua sa révérence, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Benjamin Hunter était un Von Karma.

Un héritier tant spirituel que biologique de la maison des Von Karma.

Alors elle veillera personnellement à ce qu'il ne se détourne jamais de cette perfection.

...

...

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Manfred Von Karma a officiellement fait de vous l'un de ses légataires. Et d'après ce testament, il vous lègue...

Hunter n'entendit pas la suite. Son esprit s'était bloquée au fait d'être le légataire de Manfred Von Karma.

L'assassin de son père.

Son mentor.

L'homme qui avait élaboré sur quinze ans sa perte.

Et l'individu qui aujourd'hui lui adressait de la « reconnaissance post-mortem ».

Les papiers signés, l'office notariale quitté, le procureur offrit son visage pensif au ciel.

— Je crois que jamais je ne comprendrais cet homme.

...

...

* * *

...

...

Donc voili voilou, c'était une petite fic pour expliquer pourquoi :

\- Franzieska n'a pas poursuivi de son courroux Phoenix Wright pour son père mais pour Hunter

\- Pourquoi elle considère Hunter comme un petit-frère malgré l'écart d'âge flagrant (c'est son neveu quoi ! ^^')

\- Pourquoi Hunter a les cheveux gris (ouais je sais, parfois je pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin :-D)


End file.
